Forbidden Secrets
by tragedymaster01
Summary: Sapphire was a regular 14 year old girl until Brooklyn kidnapped her and forced her to work for him. now, she is a maid working in the Hiwatari mansion. can a certain redhead russian help her escape?
1. Chapter 1

Me: I decided on something a little different, a little tragedy, you know! Enjoy!

Ian: yeah, whatever, Sam-Chan does not own beyblade, only the OC Sapphire

_The stars beaming in the sky could not outshine up the darkness of that freezing, horrible night. My heels clicked against the cobblestones as I rushed towards my apartment. _

_This area of the neighborhood was rather bad, and I didn't want to be stuck here when the streetlights went out. My black dress swirled around my ankles, as I kept moving, casting anxious glances behind my shoulder._

_I took a deep breath as I saw my apartment, the cheery lights greeting me warmly, and I sighed in relief. Striding up to the door, I took out my keys and inserted it into the lock. But it wouldn't go in, and I began to grow inpatient, realizing how cold it was becoming. _

_My dark blue eyes flashed with anger as I growled in anger. "Need help, darling?" a cold voice rang out in the cold night._

_I stiffened and whirled around, but suddenly there was a horrible pain in my head, and all went_ _black._

Why me? Out of everyone, I had to be the one to lose my life, my friends, everything? It just wasn't fair.

Then again, nothing really was in my life.

"Get moving." Brooklyn said sharply, yanking on the rope that went around my neck. I snarled at my captivator, but allowed him to drag me to a dark alley in the midst of the city, far away from WBBA headquarters.

"Now. Report." His dark green eyes gleamed with cruelness, as I whispered in a cracked voice, "Nothing to report." Brooklyn hadn't given me anything to drink since last week, and it was really taking its toll on my voice.

"What? Those stupid little idiots aren't planning to overtake Boris?"

"Duh no." I hissed, causing him to smack me across the face.

That was the third time today, and a large purple bruise was forming on my cheek. I spat at him, my eyes shooting daggers.

Brooklyn just laughed evilly and tugged roughly on my rope. He didn't allow me to stand, dragging me on my knees. Sharp rocks scraped my already battered legs, and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain.

I dropped my head limply as he hauled me to my feet, my silver hair hanging around my face in dirty and ragged waves.

"Now listen to me."

Brooklyn bent down so he could look me in the eye.

"I assume you know Voltaire?"

I nodded curtly, and he continued, "Well, he needs a new maid, and I though that being the friend I am, I would help him out." He smirked evilly as realization crossed my face.

"No, no, NO!" I yelled, tears starting to fall down my face. Brooklyn may be a cold-hearted, self-centered baka, but he never let me out of his sight unless I was spying on the G-revolution team.

"The rule is only talk when I allow you to!" the orange-haired teen bellowed, murder flashing in his eyes. My eyes were consumed with fear and hate as the teen rose, pulling harshly on my rope.

Tears spilled out of my eyes as I realized I was going to pay for m

y outburst. Brooklyn took out a whip and a knife, and began to hit me. I screamed in pain as the knife slashed again and again, blood spilling from countless cuts.

The whip cut into my pale skin, leaving jagged scars across my legs and arms. Finally, he stopped, smirking at my bloody and badly battered form. He slung me over one shoulder and began to walk to the Hiwatari mansion.

When I woke up, I was kneeling in front of a huge mansion. It was pure white with golden statues and a tall fountain in the garden. Flowers of all colors bloomed in great arrays, and the fountain gushed clear blue water from the mouth of a gigantic bird.

But I didn't have much time to be amazed, because Brooklyn hauled me to my feet. He tightened the rope around my neck and handcuffed my hand behind my back. I growled angrily as he rang the doorbell. A man with white hair streaked with black opened it, grinning widely.

"Welcome. I've been expecting you. Brooklyn shoved me inside, nodded stiffly, and left. "And you must be the lovely Sapphire?" the man, who I assumed to be Voltaire, sneered. I tossed my head back.

"What's it to you, old man?" he glared at me and forced me to follow him to the main hall. My clothes were ripped and smeared with blood, my hair unkempt and dirty, and my entire body bruised and covered in blood. "Boys! Come meet the new maid!" he called.

Me: I hoped you like and plez, plez, plez, REVIEW! It makes an authors' day you know!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: another chapter! And now the rule is, I need at least three reviews for another chapter. I need to know if u guys actually like this story. I appreciate flames, just not too harsh!

_Did he say boys?_ My mind thought, but before I could voice my thoughts, Voltaire threw me forward. "Have a nice stay!" he called sarcastically, before vanishing into another room. I jumped to my feet, ignoring my wounds screaming out in protest, and looked up to see five boys standing in front of me. They were all in a group, except one. One had deep crimson eyes and dual colored hair, and another was short and had dark hair. A boy with silver hair gasped, "Are you ok?" I looked up at him and growled as loud as I could, "Do I look fine?" the short boy stifled a laugh and another teen with light hair snickered. "Here." The crimson-eyed boy helped me up gently, and so did the silver haired one. I tried to break free, but my mind went black, and I fell limp.

(Regular P.O.V.)

"I want to play first!"

"No, you always play, Bryan!'

"That is because I am the best,"

"Oh really? I challenge you to a showdown!"

"What about me?"

"Oh, stay out of this Spencer!"

"Hey, quit it Bryan, all he did was ask a question."

"Would you three stop fighting?" Kai suddenly hissed, twitching. The three boys fell silent, frowning at each other. "Thank you." The teen went back to reading Harry Potter as a redhead walked into the room, scowling. "What happened, Tala?" Ian asked. "Boris wants us to live at Kai's mansion." Tala told him. Kai snarled, throwing his book at Spencer. "Why do we have to go? He can't always get his way, that little son of a b-" "Well, then, we have to leave in an hour, so get packing." Tala cut off Kai and gave him a warning look as Spencer let out a stream of cuss words.

One hour later, the entire team was settled at the Hiwatari mansion. Kai decided to cancel practice for today, so the boys decided to hit the arcade. Kai stayed at home, as well as Tala, and Spencer went to the doctor for his head injury. So really, only Ian and Bryan went. When they came back, Voltaire was waiting for them. "A new maid will be coming to stay. Treat her…. well." they boys nodded and trooped upstairs.

"Hey, Kai, a new maid is coming tomorrow."

"Hnn."

"Why is she coming?" Tala asked. Ian just shrugged. The next day, the Demolition Boys were slowly walking down the magnificent stairs, discussing the new maid.

"I bet she's going to flirt with us all day long."

"I bet she's a blond."

"Not all maids are blond, Ian."

"Whatever, Tala."

At that point, they heard Voltaire yell, "Have a nice stay!" they saw a girl with limp silver hair lying on the ground. She jumped to her feet and looked at the boys, who all gasped. Her entire body was covered in cuts and bruises, and her dark eyes were clouded with pain. "Are you ok?" Bryan asked, horrified. She looked at him and responded in a hoarse voice, "Does it look like it?" Spencer and Ian chuckled as Kai and Bryan helped her up. She began to struggle, but fell limp. "Uh oh." Spencer muttered as they slowly proceeded up the stairs.

(Sapphire P.O.V.)

I tried to move, but my body was too sore. I glanced at my legs and arms and was surprised to see them bandaged up and not torn open. I started to sit up, but disturbed the gash on my back. I let out a cry of pain as I collapsed back onto the bed. Two boys rushed into the room; one was short and the other had violet eyes. "Do you need anything?" the short one asked. I managed to shake my head as the other boy hit him. "You idiot! Of course she does, she won't admit it!" I smiled slightly as he told me gently, "If you want to take a shower, the clothes are in the drawer. By the way, I'm Bryan, and this oaf is Ian." I nodded, and the two teens left the room, closing the door behind them. I looked around for the first time and noticed I was in a huge, fluffy white bed. The walls were light blue; one door to my right and a large mirror to my left. Slowly getting up, I limped to the dresser Bryan had told me about and picked out a knee-length skirt and light purple shirt.

Thirty minutes later, I was drying my hair, wincing as the hot air burned my scalp. Sighing, I turned off the machine and took a look at myself in the mirror. The shower had done me wonders, washing all traces of mud or blood from my hair. My face was no longer lined with tears or worry lines, and my teeth were pearly white. I could do nothing about my scars, especially the one across my back, but at least they were properly treated. Cautiously, I slipped out of my room and streaked down the hallway, afraid to run into the others. Bryan and Ian had been nice, but I had learned to never trust anyone. Suddenly, someone slammed into me, knocking me down a flight of stairs. I hit the bottom, taking the blow with my shoulder. It began to turn blue, and I cursed inside my head. "Hey! Watch-oh!" it was another boy, who had light hair. "I am so sorry, are you ok?" I dipped my chin, and he sighed in relief, adding, "I was coming to get you." He turned and strode away, leaving me no choice but to follow. He led me to a huge room, and sat down on the couch. The others were sitting down too. "Well?" Spencer said. I raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing, instead studying each boy carefully. I already knew Ian and Bryan so I looked at the one who had knocked me down. He had blonde hair and dark eyes. I turned to look at the dual haired teen. He had deep crimson eyes, reminding me of blood, and a strong jaw. He was good-looking, better than the other three boys. I looked at the last, and almost gasped. He had flaming red hair shaped into devil horns, and beautiful ice-blue eye. He had pale skin and was wearing a bored expression on his face. He was so perfect, so amazing, that I almost gasped aloud. "Well, are you done checking us out?" I did a reality check and faced the crimson-eyed teen. "Well, is someone impatient today?" it was the first thing I had said all day, and Ian, Bryan, and the blonde all laughed. "I'm Spencer, and that's Kai." "Sapphire, but call me Fire."

Kai gave me a cold stare, which I returned. The entire room was silent till I grinned, looking away. "You're pretty good. Didn't know the world had another cold person out there." Spencer chucked, saying, "It usually scares the fudge out of us. Right Tala?" I assumed he was talking to the last boy, and wheeled around to look at him. His icy blue eyes pierced mine, and I felt my cheeks flush. "Anyway, who are you and why am I here?" "First tell us how you got those scars." Ian challenged. My sapphire eyes darkened, and I looked at the ground. "You don't have to tell us." Kai said softly, noticing my sad expression. "I might as well. Ok, so about one year ago, this guy named Brooklyn kidnapped me and forced me to spy on the WBBA. He apparently is a good friend with someone named Voltaire. He always hit me when I had nothing to report. With a whip, a knife, anything that could hurt me." I winced, recalling my most horrible punishment. "A couple of weeks ago, he caught me drinking water from a river, and cut a deep gash on my back." I looked up to find three pairs of horrified eyes, while Kai looked understandingly at me. Tala just stared at me, and I could practically here his wind whirring. "So, yeah. That's about it." "Don't you have any friends, family, relatives?" I shook my head. "My parents and relatives are all dead, and I, um…never really was the friendly type so…" I trailed off, hoping they got the hint. Bryan patted my back understandingly. "Don't worry. You're…not like other maids. You seem…less girly." I flashed him a grin. "Yeah, that's what the girls back in school said. Considering I hate pink, my favorite animal is a wolf, and I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress, they're pretty much right." "Do you blade?" Ian asked eagerly. The smile slid off my face as I replied quietly, "I used to, but Brooklyn smashed it, and my bit- beast was set free." "Oh. S-sorry." Ian stuttered, afraid of getting me upset. I cracked a smile at his expression. "You look like I'm going to hit you." "You seem like Kai, and he always does." "Well, I won't, until I know you better. Then you better watch out." Ian let out a girly scream and hid his face. I leaned forward and hissed in a scary voice, "I'll be coming for you Ian. Watch your back…" I leaned back and smirked as he screeched and jumped off the couch. Bryan was in hysterics and Spencer was stifling a laugh. Kai was smiling slightly, and Tala was grinning. "Ah, the lovely sound of laughter." I remarked, wiping a fake tear away, which sent Bryan into hysterics again. Suddenly, my stomach grumbled loudly. "Um, Fire? How long has it been since you've eaten?" I pondered Bryan's question and replied thoughtfully, "Maybe three weeks?" "Then follow me." Kai stood up and stalked out of the room, his white scarf blowing. "Hm, Kai seems rather dramatic, don't you agree?"

Me: wow that was long! About 1, 670 words! Anyway, plez hit the review button! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!"


	3. Chapter 3

Me: thank you, all my reviewers! You all rock. Well, three reviews= another chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, or the OC Thalassa. She belongs to Black Rose Hokaru. I do own the OC Sapphire though.

(Sapphire P.O.V.)

I followed Kai into the kitchen, and he pointed to the fridge. I raised an eyebrow, saying, "Do I just look through it?" Kai nodded, so I shrugged and opened the door, scanning the shelves till I found it. I sat down at the elegant marble table with a solid silver spoon.

"Chocolate ice cream?" Kai's face was disbelieving. I nodded. "Haven't had this for a year," I took a big bite, laughing at the serious boys' expression. "HEY!" Spencer yelled, trying to grab the container. I scooted my chair back, therefore squishing his foot. Spencer let out a loud scream and hobbled away. I licked my spoon innocently, giving Kai a puppy dogface. "It was an accident." I told him, but the effect was ruined when we heard Spencer cursing. I grinned evilly as Tala walked into the room. "Don't eat all the chocolate, it's my favorite." He grumbled. "Too bad." I told him, hoping he didn't hear my voice shake. "KAI!" someone suddenly yelled. Kai's eyes hardened. "You better go." He pushed me roughly out of the kitchen. I fell to the floor, scowling as Spencer helped me up. "Come on, Fire. Boris is here."

"Oh, joy." I mumbled as Boris walked into the room, along with Brooklyn. My eyes flashed with anger as his lip curled into a cruel smirk. "Sapphire!" Boris barked, his dark eyes flaring. "Yes, master?" "At least you know how to respect me. Your duties start right now, so get moving. Oh, and this young man wants a word with you." He left the room, and my eyes widened. "So." Brooklyn snarled, pulling out a sword. I flinched as he hit me, over and over again. He left me on the floor in a pool of blood. I groaned softly and sat up as Kai walked in. "Is he-oh god." His crimson eyes matched the blood staining my clothes as he yelled, "Bryan! Ian! Spencer! Tala!" I struggled to my feet as the boys rushed in. Four jaws fell open as they looked at the blood on the floor. Kai stepped forward and pulled me to my feet. I gasped in pain as he traced a cut on my leg.

"I'm guessing another pain/sleep pill?"

"Oh yeah."

(Normal P.O.V.)

"So, is she asleep yet?" Ian asked, setting down the plate of sandwiches on the round table. Kai nodded, grabbing a turkey-and-cheese combo and taking a bite. Spencer walked in as well, carrying six cans of coke. Tala followed him, and Bryan was right behind him. All five boys settled down, eating their sandwiches in silence. Tala took a long sip of his drink, raising an eyebrow at Bryan, who was shaking Kai's can quietly. He set it back down, throwing the wolf an evil grin. The captain unaware of the falcon's evil scheme, popped open his coke can and….

"BRYAN!" the phoenix was out for blood, Bryan's blood, and he was gaining. Both bladers were running all over the mansion, Bryan knocking over statues and Kai jumping over them. Ian was in hysterics on the floor, and the only two sane people left (Tala and Spencer) were exchanging irritated looks.

(Sapphire P.O.V.)

When I woke up, my head was pounding and my left arm was stiff. Groaning, I sat up and slowly got up. I fixed my hair and bandages and changed into shorts and dark short. Walking out of the room, someone immediately crashed into me, sending me flying. "Ow." I muttered, standing up slowly. Whoever the person was kept running, but I saw a pair of familiar crimson eyes peering at me through the darkness. "Kai? How long have I been-" my head suddenly spun and I stumbled, losing my balance. Kai leaped forward, catching me as I fell and dragging me back to my bed. "I'm- I'm fine, really." I told Kai softly. He nodded and led me to a room. Tala, Ian and Spencer were seated around a table, eating sandwiches and drinking coke. "Glad to see you awake." Spencer remarked through a mouthful of ham and lettuce. "I am starving." I said, sitting down next to him and reaching for a sandwich. I took a huge bite and a long sip of coke "Mmmm." Ten minutes later, I had finished four sandwiches, three cokes, and six cookies that Kai had made. Kai raised an eyebrow as I leaned back, satisfied. "What? The last time I ate a meal like this was a year and six months ago!" Ian shook his head as he reached for his seventh cookie. At that point, Bryan burst through the door, looked at Kai, and screamed. Kai leaped after him, snarling like lion hunting its prey. I stifled a laugh as they both ran out of the room at full speed. Shaking his head, Tala commented, "And to think that Kai is one of the most feared bladers in the world!" when he looked at me, my heart nearly stopped. I swallowed and stuttered, "Y-yeah." Finally, Kai came back into the room, and said, "Fire, another girl is working here, and so you must meet her." I nodded as he led me to the kitchen. A girl was standing at the sink with her back turned. I gasped as I recognized those long, wavy blond curls once beautiful, but now ragged and limp. That faded tan, that blond hair. The girl turned, looking at us with large, ocean-blue eyes. And I could only suck in some air and gasp, "Thalassa?"

Me: ooh, suspense! Anyway, while I write some more, REVIEW! Remember, I need three more reviews for another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hello peoples! I'm back…sorry for the wait, getting ready for school. Um, lots of thankies to Black Rose Hokaru for reviewing every chapter! On with the story!

"Sapphire?"

Thalassa gasped as well. We stared at each other for a minute before rushing forward and hugging. When we broke apart, there were tears in the blondes' eyes. Her usual teal swimming outfit that I remembered so well was exchanged for a ratty looking black skirt and white blouse.

"What happened to you?"

"What happened to you?"

Both of us asked at the same time. At that moment, Kai cleared his throat, giving me a look. I noticed my friends cheeks flush slightly when she noticed the teen, and grinned inwardly. _Someone's got a crush_, I thought, poking Thalassa in the stomach. She shot me a dirty look as we both followed the phoenix back to the extremely fancy living room.

"So, you two know each other?" Bryan asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Bryan. How did you get here?"

I directed my question towards Thalassa. Unlike me, she bore no marks of abuse or injury. The only scar was a jagged cross, about two inches long, on her ankle.

"Well," she began, looking uncomfortable; "I was kidnapped by Voltaire, who burned this X into my skin to show I was a slave. But I never gave in to him. I always fought back, which angered Voltaire. Every time I was bad, he would rip open my scar. I looked at it closely and realized it was a dark red color, like dried blood.

"So you have that too, Fire?"

I sucked my breath in quietly when I realized it was Tala speaking.

"Um, no. Brooklyn just hit me, never made a cross on my ankle."

Tala frowned, leaning back on the plush white couch. Thalassa seemed to notice my injuries for the first time. She gasped, sitting up, her ocean blue eyes wide in horror.

"Oh, what did he do to you?" she cried. I fidgeted nervously, mumbling, "Oh, um, nothing much."

"Well, how do you two know each other?" Ian asked, watching us closely.

"Well, me and Thalassa, we were best friends. Sleepovers, lunches, even walking to and form school we did together. But then, about a year and a half ago, Brooklyn took me away form that. It was a party to celebrate another year." I told everyone, and Thalassa continued.

"After that night, Fire never came to school. Her place was deserted, and I never heard from her again. I was soon caught after her, but always wondered where she went. Finally, we meet again."

Spencer broke the long silence.

"You should get to bed, Fire. Your wounds will heal overnight."

I nodded; I had classified the team already. Spencer was like the big brother, always caring for you in subtle ways. Ian was more outgoing, showing his feelings outward. Kai held the team together, and treated them like family, even if he didn't show it. Bryan always teased and joked around with the group, but defended them and protected them. As for Tala…well, I had already developed a major crush on him. But what chance was I, a maid, going to get?

Thalassa and I walked upstairs silently, and bid each other good night. I watched her close her door and turned around to meet a pair of ice-blue eyes.

"O-oh! S-sorry Tala."

"No problem."

The redhead brushed past me, smiling faintly.

"Good night." He called over his shoulder, and my heart pounded.

"Good night." I called back, and climbed into bed. Whenever Tala talked to me, my heart beat wildly and I stuttered like crazy.

Well, I couldn't thin about love right now. For the first time, I wondered how I was going to escape from this horrid mansion, even if it meant leaving Tala and Thalassa behind.

Me: dang, that was short. Sorry if u r disappointed guys, I promise a longer chapter next time!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, sweating, my heart pounding. In my nightmare, I was falling down an endless hole to hell, and faces floating around me, yelling, scolding. Thalassa, Spencer, Ian, Voltaire. Tears traced tracks down my cheeks, as I slowly got up, my wounds still sore form my beating. Sighing, I pulled on my maid clothes, aka a short black skirt and white blouse, and opened my door. To my surprise, Thalassa was waiting for me, smiling brightly.

"Hey." I said, lost in thought as we walked down the magnificent staircase and down to the kitchen.

"Girls! You should be working." Voltaire barked, glaring at us from the balcony.

"But what-"

"Silence!" he cut me off, walking down and pulling me by the hair.

"I know you don't like to follow orders, but you will regret it if you don't obey!" he pushed me away, and I lost my balance, lying in a crumpled heap at the base of the stairs. Thalassa let out a shriek and turned to the old man.

"Don't do that!" she yelled, lower lip trembling. Voltaire sneered, hitting her hard. The five boys came out of a room at that moment and gasped as they saw her fall.

"Hey!" Bryan said helping her up. No one noticed me of course, so I got to my feet and quietly walked away.

"Are you ok?"

"Do you need any ice?"

"Why did he do that?"

the team crowded the poor blonde with endless questions, finally stopping when she gasped, "Fire! Fire!" but I was not there.

"He got her too! She fell down the stairs!"

Bryan, Spencer and Tala immediately rushed down the stairs in search of me, but they had no luck. Suddenly, Spencer caught a flash of silver and his hand shot out. I let out a yelp as his fist hit me in the gut hard. I fell back, my back slamming into the wall. The scars on my back ripped open again and blood slowly started to trickle out. My yell had brought Spencer, Bryan and Tala speeding to where I was, and now Bryan turned on the tall blonde.

"You idiot! You hurt her again!"

The lilac-haired teen glared at his teammate as Tala helped me up.

"You ok?" his aqua eyes softened, and that's when I lost it. All my anger, hate, rage, sorrow and sadness spilled out in one angry outburst.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?"

I yelled, my sapphire eyes flashing in anger as I stormed out of the room, tears falling down my cheeks. All three boys were stunned and froze in shock as I angrily stomped to the kitchen, wiping tears from my eyes. I threw the dishes into the sink and scrubbed them furiously. Squirting liquid soap all over them, I turned on the hot water and literally threw the now polished dish into the cabinet.

"It's going to break, you know."

I didn't bother to turn around as I recognized the falcon's voice.

"What do you want?"

My voice was cold and emotionless. I cleaned another dish and tossed it into the drawer. I turned and saw Bryan chuckling softly, grinning widely.

"Why are you so mad? Did we do something, or did your pretty little head blow up?"

His mouth fell open as I hurled a plate at him. He ducked and it shattered, shards of glass falling onto his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Go away!"

Bryan glared at me, now extremely mad.

"Not unless you tell me what's wrong!"

Suddenly, a horrible pain wrenched through my stomach, and I collapsed, gasping for breath. Sweat started to trickle down my forehead as I let out a strangled yell that died in my throat. It felt like Brooklyn was stabbing me from the inside; the pain was almost unbearable. I coughed as Bryan watched on in horror, blood spilling from my mouth. At that point, my stomach lurched again and I slumped forward, glad to be rid of the horrible pain.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Tala heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen, and left Kai treating Thalassa's wounds to investigate. He walked in to find Sapphire slumped on the ground and Bryan staring at her, a shocked expression on his face. The Russian narrowed his eyes as he saw shards on a plate litter the ground.

"No! It wasn't me! I-I asked her what happened and she threw a late at me a-and then she just collapsed! I s-swear!"

Tala sent him a death glare before kneeling by the silver-haired girl, shaking her shoulder. She stirred slightly before twitching and shaking, tears began to fall down her face as Tala let out a little gasp of surprise. Sweat poured down her face as she began to tremble, drawing herself into a tight ball and rocking back and forth. The redhead cast a nervous glance at Bryan, and made an instant decision.

"I'm getting Kai. Stay here."

The teen nodded as his captain streaked out of the room, almost knocking over Ian, who fell over backwards. He found Kai on the couch, reading Harry Potter.

"Kai, something's wrong with Fire."

Kai looked up, shutting the book.

"What happened?" he asked, and Tala explained to the crimson-eyed boy as they walked back to the kitchen. Bryan was trying to wake her up, but she didn't even stir. Kai put a hand to her forehead and suddenly gasped, withdrawing it quickly. It was very hot, as hot as-well, fire. Kai stood up, a troubled expression on his face.

"She needs a special medicine. She somehow swallowed poison, and I don't have the right cure to treat her."

All the boys were silent before Spencer suggested, "Bryan and I can run down to the store and get it. Kai, watch Thalassa, Tala watch Fire. Ian, keep guard for Brooklyn, Boris or Voltaire."

Tala dipped his chin, Ian sighed tiredly, Bryan groaned and Kai grunted. Spencer took this response form his team as a yes and announced brightly, "Let's go!"

Me: ooh, what happened to Fire? And will someone catch them? Review so you can find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: ok, I need reviews peoples! And fast! Ah, well, enjoy!

Spencer and Bryan quickly exited the mansion, casting worried glances all around.

"If Ian messes up, I'm going to stick a beyblade up his-"

"Shut up Bryan! We have to get the medicine and fast!"

Meanwhile…

"Why do I have to watch fire?" Tala grumbled, but in truth, was not really annoyed. Sighing, he saw that Kai was carrying Thalassa back to her room. The redhead ran a hand through his flaming hair and slung Fire over one shoulder. She was very light, and Tala had no trouble putting her in bed. He pulled the warm blankets over her head, dimmed the lights, and walked out of the giant room, closing the door behind him.

Ian chewed on his lip, frantically looking all around the huge mansion. He was extremely nervous about his guard duty. If he messed up, Kai would gut him like a fish. Spencer would probably run him over with a BMW, and Bryan would stick a beyblade up his- was that a footstep? He crept out of the room, and noticed a tall shadow, creeping up the stairs. Stealthily, the dark-haired blader sneaked to the hidden alcove near the second floor and snuck a glance. He immediately recoiled when he recognized Boris's tall figure. Scrambling down the stairs, Ian ran as fast as he could to warn Kai and Tala-the boss was coming.

(Sapphire P.O.V.)

I slowly opened my eyes, aware of a pounding in my head. Wincing, I tried to stand, but a voice said quietly, "Don't." I snapped my head around-which was my first mistake. My neck cracked, and I let out a small cry of pain. My second mistake was trying to stand up, which resulted in me falling to the floor. Someone caught me, chuckling softly.

"Fire, you got to be more careful."

My heart thumped insanely as I recognized the voice.

"T-Tala?" I stuttered as pulled me up gently. He chuckled again, and I could make out his blue eyes in the darkness.

"Uncomfortable?" he asked innocently. My face flushed as I snapped, "What do you think you're doing?"

he pushed me onto my bed and pulled the sheets over me.

"Get some rest. Boris is here, so unless you want to be whipped, close your eyes, and your mouth as well."

I winced, and Tala apologized quietly.

"Sorry, that was rude."

He sighed, and muttered, "Ill leave you to sleep."

He shuffled out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a loud noise. Of course, there was no way I was listening to Tala, crush or not, so I slowly edged my way out of bed, letting out gasps of pain whenever I accidently hit my injuries. Finally, I sat on the edge of the gleaming golden bathtub, my breaths painful and ragged. Standing up, I walked outside, quietly limping until someone sped around the corner.

And of course, it was Spencer.

I screeched in pain as I came crashing down, my head slamming into the ground and my leg twisting at a painful angle. Spencer swore loudly, swinging me up by the hand.

"Holy, sh*t, I'm really sorry Fire. Wait, you should be in bed!"

he yelled this last line. I groaned in pain, glaring at the tall blonde. Suddenly, Tala rounded the corner. He stopped in his tracks, glaring at me.

"Sapphire! What are you doing?"

I was about to answer when Kai streaked around the corner, stopping abruptly in front of me.

"Why the hell aren't you in bed? You retard!"

I had had enough of this. Fire, get in bed. Fire, go to sleep. Fire, why are you here. Just when I was about to break down, Boris rounded the corner.

"Ah, Sapphire. Brooklyn is looking for you."

I paled as the lavender-haired man sneered, yanking me away by the arm. I was already starting to shake, hot tears burning in my eyes.

Thalassa woke up, yawning, her bruises still hurt, but- wait, how did she get here again? She remembered yelling out Fire's name after Voltaire had hit her. Hmm, how did she get here?

Ian gulped nervously as Kai's grandfather came closer and closer, smirking sadistically.

"You were what?"

Ian flinched as the elder man struck him in the side with his cane again.

"N-nothing!" the short boy squeaked, closing his eyes as a horrible pain wrenched through his head. His legs gave away as blood seeped down his face.

Blood flowed down my legs and arms as I gasped for breath on the ground. My wounds had been ripped open, and a new gash had been slashed on my back. My head and clothes were soaked in blood, and my entire body felt like it was burning. Brooklyn snickered evilly and kicked my stomach as he left.

Spencer skidded around the corner, almost knocking over Kai.

"Kai! Ian and Fire are nowhere to be seen! And Brooklyn and Voltaire are gone too!"

Tala quickly ran up to them, bringing unpleasant news.

"Thalassa is missing from her room."

At that moment, Bryan dashed, saying, "Ian, Fire and Thalassa are all gone!"

"We know." Kai snarled, sighed tiredly.

"Brooklyn had Fire, but the other two, I don't know about."

Suddenly, all four boys heard a loud scream pierce the air, ringing though the mansion. All of them exchanged glances, and Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer all streaked towards the direction of the sound.

Me: ooh, cliffhanger! Leave a review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I have a general idea where this story is going, so, well, enjoy!

Ka: you forgot the disclaimer. Again.

Me: sourpuss.

Warning: mild violence and hint of cussing

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, just the OC Sapphire

(Normal P.O.V.)

Thalassa stared down in horror at her best friends' bloody body. She let out a scream as she fell to her knees tears spilling down her cheeks. At that point, Kai, Bryan, Spencer, and Tala ran in. The blonde girl wailed in sheer terror and clung to the phoenix. Tala and Bryan gasped in horror as they saw Fire on the floor. Kai helped Thalassa out of the room as Tala crouched down, staring at the silver-haired girl's broken figure.

(Sapphire P.O.V.)

After Brooklyn left me, broken and bloody, I just laid there. It was painful to even blink, so I simply closed my eyes and tried not to scream out in pain. I heard voices, and a loud yell that sounded like Thalassa, but I stayed still.

"I'll carry her."

Tala's voice sounded close to my ear, and I felt myself being lifted. Warmth spread through my body as I realized Tala was carrying me! Despite my aching body, my cheeks tinged slightly pink, and I shifted my head very slightly.

"I know you're awake." I almost jumped when the redhead spoke. I blinked and slowly raised my head to meet his even gaze.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a soft voice, concern evident in his eyes.

"Crappy. Very crappy. And hungry."

I managed in a hoarse voice.

Tala cracked a small smile as he propped me up against some pillows. Obviously, he forgave me for getting up before, because he was bringing some soup. He gently wiped away the blood form my face with a wet cloth as I took the bowl from him.

"What did he do?"

"The usual. Whipped me, stabbed me, laughed at my-my-" I broke off, clutching my side. My eyelids began to droop as I whispered frantically, "What's going on?"

"Its ok, just a pain killer and sleeping pill mixed into one."

"No! Don't-"

But I was already fading away.

Two weeks later…

"Fire! Come and help me!"

I sighed, walking over to my best friend. After that little incident with Brooklyn and Boris, everything had gone back to normal. Ian had been rescued from the madman's clutches, I had healed completely, and everyone was happy.

Except me.

For three reasons:

Thalassa was annoying me with her talk of going to the beach and shopping.

The boys were out of town, and I had no idea when they would be back

Brooklyn and Boris had been keeping unusually quiet for some time know, and I was afraid that they were planning something

And sadly, number three was one thing that I was right about.

I woke up, exited. Today was the day that the boys were coming back, and I was extremely excited. Tala had called me every week, though not this last one, and I was ecstatic to see him. I jumped out my bed in a flurry, comforters flying, and pulled on a dark blue skirt and white shirt. I put on some sapphire earrings and walked out the door, grinning. When I entered the kitchen, all the boys and Thalassa were talking.

"Fire!"

I gave all five boys a huge grin. Kai just grunted, but Ian hugged me tight. He broke off hastily, apologizing, but I just smiled, ruffling his hair. Bryan gave me a rueful smile, and Spencer punched me in the arm.

"Good to see you again Flame." He told me, using a nickname he had created when I had last talked to him.

I rubbed my now sore arm and gave him a look.

"Hi Tala!" I gave the redhead a bright smile, and was surprised when he glanced coolly in my direction and nodded.

"Whatever." He mumbled, and turned back to talk to Ian. My heart stopped as my mind whirled.

_Wait, why was Tala so cold? Did he suddenly hate me? _

I suddenly had a feeling that it had to do with Boris, but how could I prove it?

Me: sorry for the late update and plez review!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: hello! I'm back with the eighth chapter of my beloved story! And now for thank you's to reviewers!

Livy-chan94- I know you're anonymous, but still! Thanks for the….*goes and checks*….four reviews! Don't worry, you'll se what happened to Tala soon enough! *Evil laughs*

Sinfulrose2- thanks for all your reviews! And Fire will have to go shopping eventually…

Kai: get on with it.

Me: grumpy. Tala, the disclaimer.

Tala: why me?

Me: because you LOVE me!

Tala: *backs away* uh…. Sam does not own beyblade…

As far as Tala was concerned, Brooklyn and Boris were out to hurt everyone in his life-his team, his parents-and Fire. Something about that girl drove him crazy. Her shimmery silver hair, her sparkling sapphire eyes, her soft and gentle voice-it made his heart ache and his head spin. Of course, the redhead wasn't an idiot. He knew he was falling in love with Sapphire. He just didn't know what to do about it.

Boris was a very evil man, but he didn't lack the smarts to figure out Tala liked the new maid. He could see an excellent opportunity to break the girl and get the Russian to do whatever he wanted at the same time. In short, Boris was a very cruel, ingenious man. He knew what he wanted, and how to get it. And Boris always got what he wanted. Always.

When Thalassa went to find her best friend, she found Fire crying her heart out on her bed.

"Fire, what happened?"

Her friend looked up with an absolutely heart-broken look in her dark eyes, and Thalassa got very mad. Whoever messed with her friend was going to pay.

"What happened?"

"T-Tala."

(Sapphire P.O.V.)

As soon as I uttered these words, my blonde friend jumped up and stormed from the room. I just curled back into a ball, sobbing. My tears kept coming and coming as I cried harder and harder, how could Tala just act like that? It wasn't fair, it just wasn't.

Meanwhile, my best friend stormed the mansion halls until she banged open a door to find Bryan, Kai, and Tala sitting around a table, drinking sake.

"How dare you, Ivanov, play around with my friend and then just dump her? Do you have a heart?"

Everyone started at the enraged girl, until Tala looked away, bleu eyes clouded with pain. Kai looked at him with hard red eyes.

"Tala."

The redhead didn't even look up. Kai turned to Bryan.

"Bryan, could you and Thalassa please excuse us?"

The two nodded and quickly left the room. Kai stood up, closed the door, then turned and stared hard at Tala. As soon as the footsteps faded, the slim boys form began to shake. Kai let out a soft sigh and sat down next to his friend from the abbey. Tala looked up, tears in his eyes as he whispered, "I'm sorry Kai. I-I just-" he stopped short and wiped the tears from his eyes.

I stood up from my bed and washed my face, leaving no trace of my tears. I changed my wet shirt and slipped out of my room quietly. And apparently, life hated me, because as soon as I turned the corner, I bumped into Tala.

My heart stopped as tears formed in my eyes. A sad look came into his blue eyes as he brushed past me without another glance. I fell to my knees, a horrible pain wrenching my gut. And that's when I knew.

I was in love with Tala Ivanov.


	9. Chapter 9

Tala was cracking.

He just couldn't help it.

When he stumbled into Fire, he had to shove past her. Knowing Boris, the evil man would torture her to get what he wanted from Tala.

And never, not in a million years, would he ever let that happen.

(Sapphire P.O.V.)

Today was an exciting day for me. The guys (minus Tala) were going to look for my beyblade! And I was so happy I just grabbed Kai by the scarf and kissed him on the lips.

Not the smartest move, partly because my BFF was glaring at me, and partly because Bryan was smirking at me evilly. But Kai just smiled slightly and walked off.

My life was looking up…. that is, until Brooklyn came to visit again. Everyone was away except Spencer. He punched Brooklyn on the face when he was the carrot top grab my wrist.

By the time the other guys came back, Brooklyn was knocked unconscious in a pool of blood.

"Yeah! Goodies: 1, Baddies: 0!" I giggled at Ian.

"Hey Thalassa?" I asked the blonde softly when she came down form the dusty old attic she was cleaning.

"Yeah?"

"I know you like Kai, but why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

My friend blushed a dark red at this and muttered, "Well, uh…."

Smirking at her, I shook my head, my silver locks swaying.

"Hey were leaving and uh, Fire?" Bryan said, looking straight at me.

"Be careful, ok?"

And with that, he left.

Me: sooo sorry for the long wait. I promise longer chapters in the future!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N hey sorry for the short chapter last time. Enjoy and review!

Warning: mild violence

Disclaimer: I don't own beybalde or the OC Thalassa

Boris had a lot of weapons inside his room, which wasn't good for me.

It was good for him though.

Like when he nearly sliced off my hand with the curved blade with a picture of flowers on it (not very accurate)?

Or like when he ripped my leg open with those shiny golden (at least they were) daggers?

I guess I should've listened to Bryan…

I didn't even scream as he tore me apart. I just took the pain silently, thinking about the one person that I loved so much it hurt—and I blacked out.

Somewhere…

Kai stared hard at Tala, trying to see what had taken over the redhead Russian.

The others had gone ahead, Ian calling, "here, little bitbeast, here little bitbeast!"

Tala collapsed on the ground in front of Kai, his shoulders shaking.

"Tala."

"…"

"Tala."

"…"

"IVANOV LOOK AT ME!"

Tala flinched; his shoulders shook even harder. Kai felt slightly guilty, but he sat down next to his best friend and sighed.

"Is it…Fire?"

Tala looked up. His lower lip trembled and his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Y-yes."

(Sapphire P.O.V.)

When I woke up, every part of my body hurt. My vision was blurry, but I could make out a blonde mess, running around and cooling my forehead with a wet towel.

I raised my head slightly, letting out a hiss of pain as my neck gave a sharp twist.

"Lie still, Fire."

"Thalassa?" I whispered in a cracked voice. I raised my head to find her ocean-blue eyes staring at me with worry and concern.

"I guess I look pretty crappy, huh?"

She smiled a little, dabbing some liquid onto my leg that burned like Fire (no pun intended).

Me: review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys don't kill me for saying this, but I'm thinking of discontinuing this story.

I know it's been ages since I updated, and I doubt anyone is even reading this.

So if I get at least five reviews, I will continue.

If not…sorry!

Peace out,

sam1


End file.
